User blog:Zy BG9K/Lippies v.3 Creepypasta
Heh, okay. So I have this random idea a few days back to make a Lippies v.3 creepypasta. I wrote it on my phone when I was bored out of my mind due to not really studying for the exams. So, enjoy. ---- As I was walking home from somewhere I found a random box. Normally I wouldn't be so interested on anything that would be thrown away on the street but what's written on the box itself is crazy. I can't remember what it was though. But I do remember that there is a note attached there. "If you are reading this whoever you are, GO AHEAD AND TAKE IT! I can't look at the horrors and monstrosities that lie within this box anymore." I took a look inside. On that box is Lippies v.3, the unfinished Lippies v.4 and a bunch of other pictures I didn't even bother looking. I have heard of this Lippies v.3 thing and there is a copy of the whole collection on the net but all I can find is the book 9 cover and several parodies of it. The rest of the collection meanwhile mysteriously vanished from the net. Apparently it is the worst fanfiction to ever exist. I was curious, but I wasn't there when it was posted. Nevertheless I was excited and opened the Lippies v.3 thing. The first books weren't too bad though, just this Lippies thing is just plain weird. The story pretty much about Knuckles and Tails getting caught up in so many things. Most of the time though I couldn't fully understand what's happening because the whole comic was done using a pencil. The first few books weren't too bad though. It starts with Knuckles and Tails looking for some food when Tails noticed a store. They found a cereal named "Kissy Lips Cereal". Nothing terrible here yet. But as I go on, it starts to get suspicious... There is a part in Book 5 that kind of bothers me. Paws told Tails that Knuckles is a kiddy-fiddler and that he said that was the reason Knuckles wants to protect him. Book 6 however, is when shit starts to get real. This is when Julie-Su appears. And I thought Sonic shooting Knuckles in the leg was bad! Knuckles gets shot by Duke's tranquilizer and he somehow wakes up getting restrained in some kind of torture chamber. Tails was somehow restrained too. Apparently Julie-Su got help from a certain Dr. Lee Thompson to possess Sonic and Amy with the Lippies, to kill the other echidnas so they can repopulate the species themselves.. That part where Julie-Su explains about.. things.. Even though the dialog wasn't there, I could still imagine how graphic it is.. As I got to book 9, I felt a strange presence. It feels as if someone is watching me.. (A few times!) I could faintly hear Knuckles in a scratchy voice calling for help.. ...The last pages are the worst. It's depressing as hell, that I might as well go listen to Gloomy Sunday. Paws dies, Julie-Su gouged Knuckles' eyes out, Knuckles saved Tails and dies of radioactive poison, and then Duke commits suicide. At this moment I was crying inside. As I closed book 11 thinking what the hell did I just read I hear a faint voice coming from behind me, "LOOK BEHIND YOU" I looked back. There was nothing there. But when I turned around again there was Julie-Su. The book as well as the box wasnt there either. That was the last thing I remembered before I screamed and blacked out.. I woke up in what seems to be a snowy place. I was being held by someone. I saw Tails getting tied up. "Hurry, Duke! Before she hurts Knuckles!" I instantly realized what this part is. This is the part in book 9 where Knuckles finally found Tails.. There was a pistol pointed right to my head. I looked at myself. I found that I turned into Knuckles from that page. I thought to myself, "Now's really a good time for the world to end!" I screamed for help. I could make out Duke saying "HE'S DONE! TAILS IS TIED UP, OKAY?! JULIE-SU, WE'RE READY!!" As soon as I saw Julie-Su I woke up from that awful nightmare, realizing it was all a dream. I found myself right where I am when I fainted. The box and the book are completely gone. No traces are left of those. Fortunately I still have the pics I took of the book on my phone, so I guess someone stole the box. I recently heard of the author actually burning the book. I was obviously glad that book was sent back to the fires of hell. Good riddance! That was the most depressing and messed up things I've ever read and now I can never unsee it. The horrors that are in that abomination will continue to haunt me till the day I die. ---- So, yeah. This is my first shadynasty attempt at a snortypasta. To creepypasta readers, I know this is full of cliches. This pasta isn't meant to be serious anyways, so I wouldn't suggest reviewing this. Even though I like to read a lot of creepypasta I never really wanted to make a real one. But somehow I was just tempted to make one for this Lippies v.3 comic that you can read here. Category:Blog posts